


JUST BEAT IT (beat it)

by Salty_Dog



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Furry, Jak 3, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ottsel Daxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Dog/pseuds/Salty_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak has finally settled into living in Spargus and decides one night to really make himself feel at home.</p>
<p>"Jak ‘beats things’ all the time. Eh, Jak?"</p>
<p>Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST BEAT IT (beat it)

Daxter made jokes, it’s what he did. He also exaggerated stories. Both helped him cope with things he didn’t want to think about seriously or to stop him worrying about them.  Jak on the other hand pushes forward, and to a higher degree lately, hits things to deal with his problems. So when these two problem solving methods clash they both get angry.

It started innocently enough, with Daxter falling asleep on the sofa in the small two room apartment. A living-dining-and kitchen room and a bedroom with communal bathrooms in the hall. It was a small place but the walls were thick enough to block out the sounds coming from other apartments or from outside. Jak was well hydrated, clean, and had a new haircut. He was no longer in Haven where he might have to worry about sudden metal head or KGB attacks, or the idea of going back to prison.  He was safe, alone, and the ocean reminded him of Sandover.

He could remember his time there more clearly than ever. The ocean, the trees, the sky, and his body remembered what he’d do alone on those nights in Sandover when he was safe in his bed. He felt warmth within himself he hadn’t felt in about three years and he did what came naturally to him in that moment, face aflush with colour.

 

Daxter woke up in the middle of the night, just to get a drink.  It wasn’t until he was walking back to his spot on the sofa that he heard ragged breathing.  He contemplated for a moment, weighing between going back and resting, and checking on his friend. He knew which one would provide the most restful sleep, and it wasn’t being pulled close to guy who could crush you and who was having a nightmare. Daxter sighed. He hated being a good friend. He snuck quietly into the room. Sometimes Jak would freak out at noises like creaking bedsprings or wood, and it would take Daxter longer to calm him down.

Jak however was working himself to a feverish peak, he couldn’t help the small groans escaping him, or the curling and uncurling of his body. He was close, so close he could feel his anatomy tense in preparation.

“Jak?” His hand froze, and he jerked one of them out of the collection of blankets to hit the wall. His legs were tangled in most of the covers, which luckily extended to cover what he was doing as well. Daxter pushed open the door a little more to peer inside.

“You alright, buddy?”

Jak was shocked and embarrassed, and panicking.  His body remained ready to return to action however, with just a tad of insistence to its pulsing.

Did Daxter not notice? He stayed quiet, maybe Daxter was just checking, maybe that’s just a normal thing he did and he’d go back to bed soon. He could see Daxter silhouetted in the doorway and as the seconds past the anxiety rose.

Daxter sighed, walking into the room.

“Nightmares again, huh?” Jak didn’t say anything. “I can tell you’re awake, pal. Give up the silent act.” Jak groaned.

“Dax,” his voice was a harsh murmur.

“You want me to get you a drink? You sound awful.” He padded his way over to the bed, it was dark. Jak had kicked off most of the blankets and was now trying to pull them back up, as well as trying to hide the irregular breathing pattern and sweat. He could get away with this.

“No.” he forced his voice to return to normal. “Go back to sleep, Daxter. I’ll be fine.” He licked his lips, _please go,_ He thought, _Please just go._

“Jak, you know what you’re like. You don’t have to act tough for me big guy. I know you had a nightmare yesterday too, I’ll stick it out with ya.” Daxter jumped onto the corner of the bed by his foot and started clambering over him.

“It’s fine! Go back to the couch, Dax” He jerked his legs; He did not want Daxter climbing on him.

“Whoa, take it easy!” Daxter’s claws drug into the fabric and tugged at it as he tried to remain upright and make progress. Jak just squirmed harder. This was not happening. “It’s too cold on the couch anyways. I’ll make sure you’re fine _and_ steal your heat! Sounds like a good deal to me.”

Jak pulled up his knees, hoping to catch Daxter off guard so he’d fall. He managed it, but Daxter’s claws caught the thick blanket, tugging it back while he fell forward.

_Oh god_.  

“Jak! I’m here, calm down- uh.”

It felt weird, too weird. He didn’t normally spend too much time touching Daxter, let alone with his… intimates, had he always been so soft? Unconsciously his hips rolled along the soft expanse of fur. He was so fucked up. He felt Daxter’s claws on his stomach, trying to gain purchase but also trying not to hurt him. Jak sat up and Daxter wrapped his arms around what was in front of him to try not to fall.

For Jak’s over stimulated body it was too much, too much sensation and too close to care about consequences.

“What the fuck!” Daxter spluttered as something wet hit him, splattering in his fur.

“Shit.” There was no stopping it, Jak was riding the wave and Daxter was along for the ride.

He leant forward, hand wrapped around himself, the head pressing into Daxter’s fur he let loose. Stroking harder and faster, he came, letting out a long pained noise. He slumped over, his body feeling pleasantly tired. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there before his mind caught up to him.

“Dax?” he sat up, gears clicking into place.

Daxter seemed frozen, breathing quickly. Jak’s hand reached down to touch him, to try and be soothing or something similar. But Daxter shot up and jumped to the floor. He waited for the snarky remarks, a snide comment, shouting, anything.  It didn’t come.  Daxter left the room without a word and Jak fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

It was that day Daxter learned of Jak’s other way of dealing with problems, ignoring them forever. Jak didn’t say anything, not when Daxter complained about having to take a bath late at night, or about the spot he had missed. He was angry, and Jak was going to pay for it. His opportunity came sooner than he thought, when Jak was challenged to beat a high score.

“Oh don’t worry, Jak ‘beats things’ all the time, Eh Jak?” He started to laugh and Jak smacked him across the back of the head. He was pissed, Jak was pissed. They were going to talk about this… in the privacy of their rooms. He didn’t want Jak to be kicked out of a city, again.

 

When night came around Daxter started pacing, he needed to burn off his energy and gain courage for confronting Jak. There were things he was willing to forgive, getting dragged into dangerous situations, being ignored when he got himself into trouble, being jokingly called an animal.  He could even forgive whatever happened before. But not being able to joke or talk about it? That was too much. If he had to wait any longer he might pace a hole in the floor.  His stomach twisted and untwisted. He’d talked to Jak about serious things before, of course he had. Not so much serious talks though, he always kept them light and airy. He jumped up onto the sofa and sat down, clawing at the cushions intermittently.

What would he say to Jak?

 

_Hey Jak remember yesterday night when you came all over me?_ That would go over well.

_Hey Jak how you doing?_ Too casual, not enough direction.

_Jak, we need to talk._ What was he, His girlfriend? It was the best he had though.

_Hey Jak, I need to talk to you._

_What about, Dax?_ Jak’s voice sounded in his head.

_It’s about yesterday._

_I’m tired, let’s not._ Imaginary Jak’s voice said as it imaginarily walked past him.

_No Jak we have to-_

_Drop it, Dax._ He could feel himself slumping in defeat. He knew he would drop it if it went like that. So how could he keep it going? He ran his fingers over his head and jumped back down to start pacing again. He needed to be direct, serious, and unrelenting. Like Jak.  He paused at that thought, what if he acted like Jak.

 

_We need to talk._ Jak’s voice rang out in his head again. It was supposed to be his voice but he let it slide.

_I’m tired._ The alternate Jak caught on a lot quicker this time.

_Doesn’t matter._ The imaginary Jak stalked forward.

_Later, Dax-_

_Look here, pal,_ Imaginary Jak grabbed onto the other’s wrist. _We’re going to talk, whether you like it or not._ The other imaginary Jak snarled and yanked his wrist away.

_Drop it, Daxter._

_No!_ The imaginary Jak waited for the imaginary Jak playing Daxter to move and then it was a fight. Daxter put his face in his hands. He couldn’t be Jak, it was physically impossible for him to start with and he couldn’t seriously imagine fighting the guy even if he was a match for him. The imaginary Jaks fought until one of them was pinned, back to the wall. There would be tension in the air and they’d both wait, then one of the Jaks would get annoyed and stalk off to cool down. Not an option at all.

So he needed to be not his normal self and not Jak. Daxter let his face fall onto the couch. It was hopeless. He’d just have to wing it. He laid there miserably for a while, he wasn’t sure if he drifted off or not but he gave a jump as the door opened. It was time.

“Jak,” he jumped down “We need to talk.” Jak looked at him curiously for a moment, slight relaxed smile fading as he kept looking.

“Can it wait? I’m kinda tired, Dax.” Jak scratched his hair, looking off to the side. He was shirtless, and his skin still looked faintly damp. He had just gotten out of the shower and Daxter could smell the soap already. An involuntary shiver went up his spine as he remembered those hands and arms holding him down. He suppressed the need to swallow.

“No, we need to talk, pal.” He could see Jak’s internal struggle, it was written all over the guy’s face as he stood looking at the ground. “It’s just a talk.” Daxter could feel his resolve waver as Jak turned his eyes upon him. “No-one’s died from just talking, I should know!”

Jak gave a snort. Rubbing his face, he walked over and took a seat. Daxter jumped up onto the sofa with him.

_Alright, so far so good._ He looked at Jak, his stomach squirming from their proximity. _Now what._  He needed to say something but he felt frozen. He squirmed and looked away as Jak turned to him. He could do this.

“Ya know,” he started, staring at the wall. “We’ve been through a lot of stuff together, all kinds of things, good and bad. I talk too much and you don’t mind, you have anger issues and I don’t mind. We’re good together.”  Jak was waiting expectantly now, looking at him waiting for him to speak. “But sometimes we’re going to step on each other’s toes, Or uh…” Daxter felt his face blush and his ears pull back. “And uh, yeah, we get past it and stuff.” He rubbed his neck. “But I can’t not talk or joke about things, Jak.”

He looked up at the blonde finally seeing blue eyes staring back at him. This was his friend, he could talk to him. What had he been so nervous about?

“I can deal with danger, being betted, and last night. I don’t mind, I don’t care about that stuff!” Jak’s mouth opened slightly but Daxter held up a finger. “But I need to be able to complain about it, to talk and joke and stuff. It’s what I do, it’s how I deal with all of this, you know?” He gestured around vaguely and Jak nodded. “So yeah, I can’t just pretend nothing happened, okay?”

“Okay.”  Daxter sighed, placing a hand over his heart he slumped back staring at the crease between wall and ceiling. _Good Job, Dax._ He shuddered as Jak’s voice rang inside his head. He was seriously jumpy today.  He had to grab onto the cushion as Jak shifted around, eyes darting to him and back, hands pulling on each other, the picture of how he himself must have looked like waiting around earlier.

“What? What is it big guy? Did I forget something?” he rolled his shoulders, “I wouldn’t mind an apology if that’s what you’re nervous about.”

“My bad.” Jak wet his lips, voice coming out quiet.

“For last night right?”

“Yeah.”

“And for ignoring it?”

“Yeah.”

“And for smacking me in the head for making a joke about ya?”

“Hmm,” Daxter smacked his arm and Jak laughed.  Daxter turned his head away but he could still feel Jak’s nervous tension as he shifted slightly around on the couch. He gave it a few seconds, but Jak didn’t say anything.

“Spit it out already, sheesh, you’re jumpier than a yakow in a wumpbee farm!” not that he had any room to complain, mind.

“Uh,” Jak turned a bit to stare at his fuzzy companion, “So you said you didn’t, ah” he wet his lips again, biting it before continuing, “mind last night?” Daxter froze, gears clicking into place before he squeaked, opening his mouth to speak when Jak decided to keep going. “Because I mean, if you didn’t…”

“No! No, No, not like that. I meant I could forgive you for it! Not that I liked it or anything, no!” he was on his feet waving the air in front of him and shaking his head. “I didn’t know what was goin’ on, I fell on ya and then ya started movin’ and squishing me. I- after it was over and had… I couldn’t process it and I just had to get out of there.” He squeezed his eyes shut; rubbing his upper arms to suppress a shiver. “I can barely look at you, pal. Seeing you like, like this,” He gestured to Jak’s naked upper body, “Makes me feel all squirmy and weird.” Jak started to look mildly horrified and Daxter started talking faster. “It’s not like I hate you, or I’m scared of ya but like I mean you just make me feel weird now and I’m not sure what to feel or think about this situation and it’s drivin’ me nuts!” he waved his arms and fell onto his back.

It took what felt like a couple of minutes for him to calm down enough to open his eyes and to see Jak hovering over him. A thrill shot through his stomach and he looked higher to stare at the far end of the sofa.

“I don’t need you hovering over me.” Jak leaned back a little.

“Alright.”

The silence ticked on for what felt like forever to Daxter, but couldn’t be more than half a minute, and he broke it.

“So…” He interlaced his fingers before letting them slip apart. “How uh..” he swallowed. It was just hitting him but, had Jak had just propositioned him? For sex- or whatever last night was called. “How long have you been craving this orange love machine?”  Daxter had to make this as silly as possible; he posed in a facsimile of what someone could describe as a sexy way, curling his tail. Jak rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his face.

“Daxter, no.” Jak’s face was slowly becoming red, and Daxter couldn’t help the amazed smile and upturned ears which made up his features.

“You’re blushing!” he cackled, pointing at him he shook his head. “Oh my god.” Jak groaned and buried his face in his hands.  “Don’t feel bad, No-one can resist _orange lightning_ for long.” He smoothed down his fur, giving his rear a little smack. Jak stared at him for a moment before leaning over him.

“Uh, Jak buddy? You’re kinda invading my personal space here.” He gave an awkward laugh as Jak got onto his knees. He could feel danger from a mile away and Jak was way closer than that. He pulled himself back, bumping into the far side of the sofa he squeezed his eyes shut. Jak raised an eyebrow, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

“Is that so?” Daxter could feel himself blush and he glared at the blonde who was taking slow sips of water from a glass.

“Asshole, I can have you arrested you know!”

“What did I do?” Jak stated in mock innocence, sitting back down beside Daxter. Daxter grumbled to himself, curling up in the corner, sulking a bit before turning his mind back to the only topic he could think of.

“I don’t get it.” Jak looked over head tilted. “I mean, what’s the appeal of…” he gestured to himself. “Why didn’t you just kick me off?” Jak suddenly found the ceiling very interesting, and Daxter stayed quiet as an answer started formulating in Jak’s mind.

“Dunno, I was close and you felt…nice.” Jak squirmed. Daxter sat up, irritated. Jak eyes flicked to him as he took another sip from his glass. Daxter rolled his wrist, a sign to keep talking. Jak apparently didn’t catch it, or tried not to.  Daxter folded his arms.  It took more than a minute this time and it was giving Daxter too much time to think.

“So if I didn’t mind, were you going to,” he waved his hand in a vague motion. He didn’t want to say it. Jak apparently didn’t either; it wasn’t until Daxter started miming what he had caught him doing the other night that Jak choked on his drink. Daxter waited for him to start breathing again.

“Did you want me to?”

“No! It feels weird, leaves a bad taste in my mouth.” Jak opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again, blankly staring.

“Not like that! I didn’t taste any of it! It’s an expression, Jak!” He was shot a look, a look of cocky disbelief and something else he couldn’t place. “I didn’t!”

Jak laid himself down on the sofa, elbows propping him up. “What do you want me to do, Daxter?” Daxter tried to ignore the connotations behind the words, Jak’s voice having an unfamiliar ring to it.

“I want you to stop being in my space, ya big lug.” Jak hummed, absently fiddling with a stay string from a cushion.

“Well if you ain’t going to move,” Daxter pulled himself forward before shoving his foot into the other’s face. “Wanna rub someone else for a change?” Jak rolled his eyes and sat up properly. Daxter lay back happily. _Point to Daxter._ He jerked hard in surprise when he felt Jak’s fingers on his feet.

Jak had never rubbed his feet. Daxter joked about it a lot too, it was weird since he didn’t spend a lot of time actually walking but his feet always got tired and sore easily. Daxter tried to yank his foot away but Jak had the higher ground and a firm grip. He shuddered. He had always heard foot rubs were supposed to feel good. They really did. He groaned as his toes popped. Jak tilted his head smiling. This was as new to him as it was to Daxter.

Spurred by the spirit of discovery Jak didn’t just drop his foot after ten seconds, and even started to rub the other one in sync.

“Yeah, just like that. Yeah,” Daxter sighed. He was melting into the touch; it felt like he was floating, he didn’t even feel the rough patches in the fabric, or the frayed parts. “That’s the spot, right there. That’s right, yeah.” He pulled his leg closer to him. He rolled himself into the touches luxuriously. He knew it had been a few minutes, but so long as Jak kept going he wasn’t going to dissuade him.  After a few more minutes and an especially satisfying pop, Daxter stretched, slipping his hands behind his head “That’s good, baby. Real good.”  He opened his eyes lazily, wondering if the pet name made Jak uncomfortable.

Jak’s face was a bit more red than normal, probably from leaning over, but his face was unreadable. That had never happened to Daxter. Jak was an open book to him. He was his translator for years after all. His eyes looked away from his face and they both tensed. Jak was aroused. Daxter’s gaze flicked between Jak’s face and his crotch. Jak didn’t look Daxter in the eyes and kept rubbing his feet, ignoring the situation.  Daxter squirmed, trying to pull away unsuccessfully. Jak was meticulous and thorough and that suddenly took on a very weird connotation.  Jak’s fingers rubbed down his legs for a second before returning to their original task.

“Is that, uh, because of me?” Daxter wriggled as Jak’s fingers roamed a little bit, almost missing the nod the blonde gave him. “Didn’t know you were into soft and fuzzy.” He swallowed. There was a difference between getting off on your best friend and getting off **on** your best friend.

“I like the sounds you make.” Jak rubbed a particularly sensitive spot he found earlier and Daxter whimpered, able to see the blond bite his lip at the noise.

“Jak-”

His voice was low and fast, “I’ll stop if you don’t like it. And I won’t squish you so much.” Daxter swished his tail. He didn’t know this Jak, not this guy currently rubbing his thumbs along his chest, feeling him up and making him aware of spots he never knew existed.

“Just… do whatever, if I jump in I jump in.” Daxter pushed off the hand and Jak retreated to the other side of the sofa, undoing his pants. It was different when it wasn’t in the dark, Daxter could see a little happy trail as Jak reached his hand down, pulling himself out. Jak looked at Daxter and he turned away. It felt too personal. He knew he was allowed to, but he couldn’t bring himself to look back.

“Dax,” Jak’s voice was thick, soothing yet oh so enticing. Daxter chewed his cheek before turning to stare. Their eyes met and Jak bit his lip. His hand fisted his hair and he spread his legs more, stroking his cock. Daxter didn’t know what to do with his hands. He just stared, hands over his chest like the little virgin he was, watching as his best friend beat off for him.

Jak went at a steady pace, taking a glance down at himself before looking back up.  Daxter’s eyes had followed Jak’s , as if Jak doing it first gave him permission to ogle his best friend. Being in the desert had brought back some of Jak’s colour, especially on his arms. Jak had muscle; it was defined but not overly so, and no shirt, Daxter couldn’t remember too many times in the last year when Jak had wanted to take it off, he didn’t see why, the guy looked great. If _he_ had those guns he’d show them off all the time.  His eyes finally trailed down to stare intently at what Jak’s hands were doing. He hadn’t been able to appreciate another guy’s junk before, sure he might have snuck a glance or two, it was human nature! But this was different.

It was kinda purplish, his first thought was dark eco but that wasn’t right, Jak’s nipples were the same sort of colour, and he’s pretty sure they were that colour before heading through the rift. He looked along Jak’s legs and back up. Jak gave a smirk and Daxter was sure a silent chuckle. He’d been invited to look, but being caught staring felt embarrassing. His ears flattened themselves down against his head. What was he even doing, he looked down at his hands, forcing them to unclench. God this was awkward, he rubbed at the back of his head eyes flicking back to Jak before he turned his head to examine the cushions. That was safer.

Jak gave a soft groan and Daxter looked back despite himself. Jak’s hips rolled luxuriously up to meet his hand.  Daxter gaped, hands squeezing the cushions.  Jak was hot, who was he to deny it? Catching his eye again Jak brought his free hand down, sliding along his chest, along his stomach, over his hips… Daxter swallowed. The hand turned down a thigh to scratch back up, as Jak tilted his head back he pawed at himself through the fabric of his pants, breath hitching in his chest.

_In the way._ Daxter’s claws sunk into the cushions. Jak’s hand roamed back up, skimming over a nipple on its way up to rub behind his neck.  Jak caught his eye, tongue running over his teeth. Daxter swallowed, he wasn’t sure when it happened but he was breathing hard, eyeing up the way Jak moved.  He was sunk. He gave a small groan of defeat and Jak blinked in surprise, dropping his sexy façade to sit up a bit to see what Daxter would do.  Daxter was almost sorry to disappoint, but he was working his way up damn it.  He parted his legs, rubbing his thighs.  Well, may as well give Jak something. He swished his tail, smoothed his hand down the expanse of fur, fingers splayed. He glanced at Jak, he was watching so that was a good sign. It felt like a rolling wave of fire went through him,

“Jak” he panted. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for; he just needed something real instead of pooling arousal. He dug the heel of his palm along his stomach and between his legs, it was perhaps a bit rough but he needed it so much. His palm smacked into the top of his sheath and he hissed, bucking his hips. _Fuck, that felt good_ . He opened his eyes; Jak was stroking himself with short little pumps, staring at him intently.  He groaned, _Damn Jak_ . Having eyes on him, turned on by him that knew him, that _wanted_ him was enough was enough to make him dizzy with arousal. He laid back, arm covering his face, he could feel the heat coming off of his skin.

He wanted to look, but he also wanted to calm down a bit. He peered out from below his arm, Jak was leaning forward, seated closer than when he had started.

Jak always was bad at waiting around.

Daxter eyed him up again, putting his arm down.  Realizing that Daxter wasn’t doing anything for now Jak leaned back and started putting on a show again, hand slipping from his hair to caress his thigh. Daxter started to mimic the movements, rubbing down his chest, over his legs and back up. It made him nervous, but in a good way? Yeah he could do this, and if he was going to do this he would be better than Jak at it. Daxter lifted his legs into the air. He held them there while he dug his fingers into his fur, rolling his body up to meet his own touch with delighted fervor.

He focused on himself for a while, getting into a rhythm of testing his athletic ability, fluffing up his fur and getting himself worked up. He could probably unsheath himself anytime he wanted but he was too anxious to consider it. After a languid roll of his hips he turned his eyes back to his adoring public, Jak. And his public was the best public, great muscles, flushed face, throbbing cock, yeah he could get used to this.

He eyed Jak appreciatively, playing with the tip of his sheath. He wanted to match Jak’s pace, nice full stokes and short pumps, living with someone who was gone most of the time must have given him ample time to perfect the skill.  Jak’s cock was pretty lubed up actually, Daxter cast his eyes around for a bottle but came up empty. What the… He slowed down as he saw a drop slide down from the tip of Jak’s penis onto his shaft.

“Huh.” Daxter put his legs down and sat up.

Jak slowed down. “What is it, Dax?” His face faltered a bit as he looked at Daxter then down at himself.

“You’re leaking.”

Jak snorted, an amused expression plastering itself on his face. Daxter glared, crossing his arms.

“What? I’m just pointing it out. Does it normally do that or am I special.” Daxter raised his eyebrows as he waited for Jak to stop smirking. Jak just shrugged casually, meaning Daxter could take it any way he wanted.

"Weird. Mine never did that." Daxter leaned back rubbing his stomach soothingly. Jak seemed to consider this for a moment before looking at him curiously. Daxter looked back, interested in what Jak would say, but of course the blonde was a huge chicken and didn't say anything.

"What's up big guy?" He shot a look at Jak's crotch before back up to his face, that phrase would forever have another meaning now. "I don't mind the plumbing if that's what you're on about. Looks like it makes your hand glide a bit, Kinda hot." Jaks face contorted a bit, feeling complemented but also dirty. Apparently that wasn't the issue.

"Yours never did it?" Jak seemed uncomfortable, it was a leading question but Daxter wasn't sure where it was going.

"Nope, had to make use of the old saying 'spit and shine" he pantomimed the action, pretending to spit into his hands before rubbing them together. Jak laughed shaking his head, slightly disgusted at the idea. "You diss it now, but just wait till you realize that's basically one step away from a blowjob." Jak seemed as if he was going to say something before he lapsed into a contemplative silence. "Yeah, not so bad now huh?" Daxter stretched, making himself comfortable. "Why babe? Feeling self conscious?"

Jak rolled his shoulders, "so, does that mean you..." he fished around for the words "don't have it anymore? I mean can you..."

"Don't have what, I never had the whole... whatever yours was doing. And I'm working on it. Sheesh, give a guy a minute would ya?" Daxter smoothed his fur while Jak hid his face in his hands.

"Look,do you.... I mean... do you have a dick or not?" Daxter’s mouth popped open in outrage.

"Of course I have a dick!" He twisted his claws in the fabric beneath him, bringing up his arms in front of him he spluttered, looking for words. "Precursors, Jak! If I had something I'd throw it at ya!" His eyes darted around as become more and more frustrated before he just threw his goggles at Jak.

"Dax, I didn't mean anything. I just didn't know." Jak placed the goggles on the ground. "You said it didn't, so I just thought... you know." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Whatever." Daxter folded his arms. He believed him of course but it still hurt to be called a coward, even as a misunderstanding. Having his manhood questioned didn't feel great either.

"Are we still?" He gestured to himself  before seeming to realize what kind of reply he was going to get. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Yeah?" Daxter turned his attention back, looking Jak up and down.

"Yeah." Jak sighed in apparent relief. "Whatever you want, Dax." Daxter grinned.

"Well then, why don't you take off your pants." He flicked his tail smugly "They impede the view." Jak tugged at the fabric, struggling to remove it as quickly as possible.

"Woah, take it easy. I'm not going anywhere. How bout you make it easier for yourself and stand up?" Jak nodded, and stood up, unbuttoning some straps. "Oh, and how about you take em off nice and slow for me." Jak raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, get me hot, baby." He snorted and rolled his eyes before stretching his arms up above his head and clicking his shoulders. 

Daxter watched his personal show unfold. Jak rolled his shoulders and clicked his neck, trying to loosen up a bit. His thumbs pulled at the waistband a bit, dipping under the fabric only to glide back up a second later. Daxter practically purred in delight as Jak turned back to look at him before bending to undo his boots, nice and slow. Now this is what he was talking about. He could feel his dick twitch in its sheathe as Jak finally uncovered his lower body fully. He had nice toned legs, and that ass was pretty great. He stared as Jak straightened up. His back was also in great condition, with well defined muscles. Yeah, he was going to take a minute to drink it all in.

"Oh, there it is." Daxter blinked, turning his head to look at Jak, trance broken he glanced down at himself, pink cock standing out amongst all the fur, fully unsheathed.

He jumped, covering himself. Squirming as his dick slid back into it's hiding place. Jak tilted his head, crouching down to get a better look.

"Hey, there are still rules you know? Don't go breaking them now." Jak did his best to look unimpressed as he retreated to his side of the sofa, settling down before licking his palm and setting to work. That was the ticket, Daxter sat up smirking as Jak's expression slacked for a second.

"Yeah, now you get it huh?" Jak grinned and nodded, rolling his fingers over the head of his dick and slipping it between them before resuming his tugging pattern. Daxter wiggled in his spot, he could swear his dick was about to slip out again. His tail flicked up between his legs  and he had to force it back down. He wasn’t nervous, Jak had seen it. Everything was fine. He just wanted to wait till the right time. Showmanship is everything.

Jak’s fingers removed themselves from the head of his dick to slick a trail back up his body, slipping over his hip bones, up his abs to his nipple causing his toes to curl and he swirled his finger around it. Did it really feel that good? Jak seemed to think so at least, Daxter thought as his best friend swirled around it again. He thought it was only supposed to be girls who felt anything, but maybe not. He rubbed his chest, looking for the small nubs with broad strokes. His brow furrowed a little and he automatically glanced down to try and aid his search. The action in and of itself was soothing but also mildly disturbing that he hadn’t discovered a piece of him missing before this point.  He ran his fingers down his stomach; it was a matter of principle now. Who was to say he didn’t have them? They might just be awkwardly placed.  

He ran his hands down the middle of his chest and slowly made his way outwards, he was determined. His eyebrows shot up as his finger brushed past something. He hoped it wasn’t a tick as he brought his hand back to feel over the area. Very small, kinda fleshy, one on the other side as well, he had found it. He frowned.  They weren’t on his chest, and that was weird enough, but how many were there? He was pretty sure he should only have two and yet he felt four. Maybe he did he have ticks, the bumps didn’t feel very good when he touched them. He pinched one.

He squeaked, kicking at the air. That _hurt_. So they were nipples at least, good news. Or, at least that one was. He squeezed the others gently, that wasn’t so bad, it felt…

He groaned, writhing a little. Once the initial spike of confusion wore off and he was messing with them it felt good. He hissed and bucked his hips, he was playing himself like a pinball machine, tugging and applying pressure in just the right spots, building himself up faster and faster till he was just pressing his buttons randomly trying to keep going.   He wrapped his hands around his dick and jerked it harshly, growling even as his hips pushed up to try and get more friction. The fur never felt right and chafed.

He let go of himself, wetting his lips before spotting Jak.  He groaned internally. _Not in front of Jak_. His cock twitched and his willpower collapsed. He licked himself, slurping along it before thrusting it into his mouth.

“Holy shit, Dax.” Jak just stared at him, expression of wonder on his face.  Daxter felt his ears pull back as he swivelled his tongue. He had gotten over any personal hang-ups on sucking his own dick when he became an ottsel, and he would have gotten over any way before then if he was as flexible as he was now. Every guy thinks about it eventually. But doing it in front of Jak… Daxter’s stomach tensed and his tail curled up, hiding him from view.  He couldn’t, not in front of Jak.  

A hand shot out, pinning his tail back onto the couch. Daxter’s head bobbed a bit, causing him to take it a little too deep and he pulled back gasping for air. He was about to yell at Jak but before he could he was pulled forward by his tail, head of Jak’s cock now pressed to his lips. It seemed like he was tired of waiting.

Daxter swallowed, sucking a dick was no big deal when it was yours and you knew it could fit in your mouth, but staring down a dick that was thicker than your arm and longer than your forearm would make even professionals shiver. Could that thing even fit in his mouth?  He stared down it for a second before slipping his tongue out and lapping at it gently, rolling it around his tongue. It was big, to him at least but it might be manageable. Jak pushed forward, letting out a small hiss as he didn’t make progress. Daxter held his lips together firmly, doing his best to glare up at Jak from over the blonde’s dick. It was hard to look annoyed while essentially making out with someone’s genitals.

Jak moved himself from side to side and Daxter rolled his eyes.  He reached up and started stroking him, jerking him off slowly as he tried to find the right pressure and rhythm. He tugged the foreskin back and forth before finally deciding to slip his tongue to try and lick under it. Jak pushed himself forward and Daxter tried not to close his mouth on the sudden intrusion.  He squeezed his eyes shut as it hit the back of his throat and slid back out. Daxter panted, rubbing his eyes quickly to stop them from watering. Jak tapped Daxter with his penis insistently.

“Stop getting me all sticky, I’ll do it. Chill, babe.” Daxter shuddered as Jak pulled back and petted behind his ears.  Damn he was a pushover.  He peered out from under his arm and Jak shifted his weight expectantly, a drop of pre-cum leaking from him.  Daxter’s eyes flicked back and forth before he licked it cautiously. His eyes closed and he moaned. That taste, mildly salty with a hint of something else, and it was slippery. He reached out to keep Jak in place as he sucked up the precum experimentally. It was salty, but underneath it maybe a hint of sweetness. Yeah, Daxter was sure that was it. His tongue lapped over the head again as he let the taste settle in the back of his throat, contemplating if he liked it or not.

Jak pushed forward gently, slipping in and out smoothly. Daxter bobbed his head, taking him as best as he could. But eventually he had to settle for letting Jak fuck his mouth. There was something satisfying about the cock hitting the back of his throat and making him sink into the cushions before bouncing back and doing it all again. The delicious taste being spread across his mouth helped too, he only wished he could get off while doing it.  His hands needed to steady Jak and his mouth was obviously busy. A bit of drool rolled down his chin as he sucked and tried to swallow around the dick in his mouth.  His tail flicked, brushing Jak’s knuckles, there was an idea.

He lifted his foot and pushed back on Jak’s hand, lifting himself up to wrap his leg around Jak’s dick and grind himself against it. The feel of skin against his cock, it had been way too long.  He moaned, trying to grind himself along properly but failing to really do anything more than slide against it. Jak groaned grabbing Daxter and pulling him against himself tightly. Daxter’s head rocked back as he finally started to get the stimulation he needed.  Jak popped out of Daxter’s mouth as he slid him back and forth.  He missed the stimulation but the feeling of fur against him made up for it. Daxter smirked.

“You like that? I’m pretty soft huh?” Jak let out a sigh of agreement, rutting against him.

“Fuck, Jak.”  Daxter thrusted his hips weakly, “Y-yer some kinda pervert, huh? Couldn’t be satisfied with my mouth-” Jak put his hand on Daxter’s head, aiming it down.

“Suck.” Daxter opened his mouth to say something but had to hang on as he was dragged along Jak’s dick. He shivered as the head of Jak’s dick squished his cheek before it slid past him, over his head before coming back to brush his chest before tapping his cheek again. He opened his mouth and licked the sides as he was dragged along, most of it ended up back on his face as Jak failed to put himself in Daxter’s mouth properly, though Daxter would give an involuntary shivery as the slick wetness brushed back to his cock.

“Fuck, give me a second- precursors, Jak, that’s…” he shuddered “I wanna try something. Let me up.” Jak pumped himself a few more times before pulling back, jerking himself in short bursts.  Daxter pushed on Jak till he got the hint and sat back into his original position. He took a breath, now he just had to figure out how to rub himself on Jak and taste him at the same time. He pressed himself against Jak, grinding himself gently as he tried to suck on Jak’s dick.  Jak groaned, placing his hand on the back on Daxter’s head, sloppily petting him and pushing him down on his dick.  Daxter would have growled if he could, but he didn’t trust himself not to choke if he tried with Jak in his mouth.

He sucked anyway, getting into a rhythm with Jak’s hands, the one of the back of his head and the one which placed itself on Jak’s shaft and would rub slightly on Daxter’s. The one on the shaft would occasionally bump into his mouth, and Daxter choked on a snort as he realized he was almost kissing it.  He got into rhythm enough to blink as Jak’s hands started to break it.

“Dax.” Daxter looked up at Jak’s face, flushed with colour and jaw clenching as he started to curl in on himself.  Daxter didn’t get it as first, trying to pull back to respond before Jak’s hand clasped onto the back of his head, forcing him down as he came. It tasted stronger than the precum and Daxter nearly gagged as it filled his mouth, some of it dripping down his chest. He swallowed quickly, drinking it as best he could, hand rubbing along Jak encouragingly.  Jak gave a few more pumps before pulling back, shakily jerking himself, placing a thumb on the corner of Daxter’s mouth.

“Open up, Dax.” His voice was shuddery and almost cracked at the end. Daxter opened up without question, swallowing a little as he noticed the string of saliva and cum connecting his lips and the tip of Jak’s dick. He looked up at Jak, stomach coiling. Jak groaned, shooting one last spurt into Daxter’s mouth, before he sank backwards, out of breath. Daxter swallowed it, doing his best to make sure Jak was finished before he sat down, panting hard.  Jak ran his hand over Daxter’s head.

“That was amazing.” Daxter’s ears perked up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jak smiled before closing his eyes, dropping his head over the back of the sofa. Daxter beamed.

“Of course! I’m great at everything!” he jumped up to Jak’s shoulder. “You can start telling me your favourite parts any time now” he nudged Jak, “or was it so good you can’t pick a favourite.” Jak hummed, his face relaxed as he breathed deeply.  Daxter smiled happily for a few seconds before he realized.

“Jak! You can’t sleep now!” He slapped Jak a few times, “I haven’t cum yet.” Jak’s eyes popped open blearily at that. He plucked Daxter off his shoulder and laid him down, he stared for a second before grabbing Daxter’s member between his fingers, stroking experimentally. Daxter closed his eyes and moaned.

“Yeah, c’mon Jak. I want to paint you white this time.” He got a snort in return as Jak gave an experimental lick and felt him up. Daxter’s hips shot up and he buried his hand into Jak’s hair. He whimpered, murmuring encouragement, letting his mouth run as Jak touched him.

“Oh god Jak yeah, keep going, don’t stop, I need it so much, yeah. “ He placed his feet on Jak’s shoulders for leverage and just squirmed. “Yeah, babe.” He rocked himself back and forth, “More.” Jak smirked and tried to make his hand fit around Daxter’s nubby shaft, giving it a quick jerk. Daxter winced, but his hands shot out as Jak tried to pull back.

“I’m fine, keep going.” Jak frowned, trying to stroke carefully, maybe he just wasn’t very good at it but he couldn’t seem to go fast enough to suit Daxter and at the same time not hurt him.  It was almost like he was trying to jerk off someone’s finger, Jak blinked and let go of Daxter for a moment to test what he was doing on his pinkie. Now he could see why there would be a problem. There was a lot of friction, and his finger was so small that there wasn’t enough give to pull on it too much. He put his mouth on Daxter before he could start complaining too much.

“Oh sure, rub on your finger, it’s not like I’m-” Daxter let out a small sigh as Jak slathered up his dick with drool.  Satisfied with his work Jak pulled back and tested his theory, quickly pumping Daxter’s erection. Daxter groaned, starting to murmur again. He didn’t really know or care what he was saying just so long as Jak kept going.

“So good, babe, yeah. I want to cum in you so badly, I don’t care anymore just fuck me Jak. Make me cum while I can still taste you.” He heard Jak’s breathing hitch and went along that tangent “Yeah, you tasted great babe, wish you could be down my throat while you suck me off, I’ll let you be my personal cum fountain. I’ll work you up and just suck on you few a few hours whenever I feel like it.” He curled up to Jak, hissing in his ear.

“And you’d let me wouldn’t you, Jak? You love my mouth, and my little paws. I bet you wanna fuck it again, don’t ya, Jak.” Jak nodded. “Say it.” He hissed. “Say how good it feels.” Jak pulled himself back.

“I wanna fuck your mouth.” Jak’s voice was thick and Daxter rolled his hips forward as a wave of arousal hit him. “It feels amazing.” Daxter panted and flopped back down onto his back.

“Yeah, bet you can’t wait huh? Just wanna see me swallow it all up, see how much I can take. Maybe we should practice, keep going until I can take you all the way to the hilt.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, and you like that idea don’t you? I bet you wanna shove yourself down my throat to see how far you can go.” Daxter smirked breathlessly, “or maybe you want to cum all over my fur again, see me covered in jizz. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Jak groaned, trying to jerk himself but wincing at the overstimulation.

“Fuck, Dax.”

“Heh, desperate? I wanna fuck your mouth so bad, Jak. You’ll let me right? You’re going to let me?” Jak slipped Daxter into his mouth, running his tongue along it. “Oh fuck yes Jak. That’s good, good boy, suck me off, yeah, if you’re good I’ll let you do this again. Yeah-” Jak started to suck and Daxter screamed. It was like he has stuck his dick into a vacuum.

“Jak! It’s too hard! fuck!” He screamed, his body panicking, ejaculating  before he could do anything else and falling into a limp heap.  Jak blinked; rubbing at his ear with one hand he swiped a finger across his lip.

“Dax? You okay?” Daxter wasn’t sure if his eyes were even closed or not, an afterglow of static had taken over his brain and he let out a small noise in response. _I’m fine._ He shuddered as his dick slipped back into its sheath, sensitive and painful, from either ejaculating or Jak’s rough handling of it. Jak slumped down beside him and petted him gently.

He relaxed, enjoying the soft caresses. He automatically reached out to pet Jak’s arm in return. They stayed like for a minute, drifting off together. Jak petted behind Daxter's ears and he in return gave a small kiss to Jak’s stomach before curling up to sleep. Jak smiled vaguely as fell asleep too, hand overtop of Daxter.

“Sweet dreams, Dax.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are things I have seen in doing vague research for this that I wish I had not seen. I hope you appreciate what I go through for my TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE art.


End file.
